gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Shogun Showdown
Check out the Yakuza Compound. Seems like this yard is for Yakuza only. Find a way inside the Compound. The Yakuza car fooled them! Drive into the Compound and take a look around. Destroy the Tank! The Tank is well armored. Normal weapons won't wreck this heavy piece of hardware! }} Shogun Showdown is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories given to protagonist Toni Cipriani by Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone from the police station in the Pike Creek district of Shoreside Vale, Liberty City. Mission Salvatore, still irate at his imprisonment, continues to receive bad news. The Triads and Diablos are taking control of Portland Island, Miles O'Donovan won't allow him to go on bail and the Yakuza are arming themselves to move into Liberty City. Toni believes he can solve the problems and is told by Salvatore that the weapons are being held in Aspatria on Staunton Island. Toni drives to the compound, killing many Yakuza gang members, and steals a tank. He then takes it to 8-Ball's bomb shop in Newport, fitting it with a bomb and then, once at a distance, detonating the bomb, which destroys the tank. Deaths *Various members of the Yakuza - Killed by Toni Cipriani for getting in his way of stealing and blowing up the tank they own. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $3,000 and the More Deadly Than the Male mission for Toshiko Kasen. The Yakuza gang will also become hostile towards Toni and will shoot at him on sight if Toni drives around their turf. Notes *An alternate method of destroying the tank is to carjack it and drive it into the water, jumping out before it goes in. *Yet another alternate method is driving off the overpass, potentially flipping the tank upside down. *Unusually, any wanted level gained during the mission remains in place even if successfully completing the task. *Another alternate method to destroy the tank is to use either molotov cocktails or the flamethrower on it as the tank itself is vulnerable to and can be destroyed by flames. Trivia *The mission's title parodies to the 2003 cartoon series "Xiaolin Showdown". *The word "Shōgun" means "General" or "Military Commander" in Japanese. *As mentioned earlier, this is one of the few missions where the wanted level doesn't go down after passing it, alongside Messing with the Man from GTA Vice City. **However, in the mobile version of the game, if the player had enabled autosave and reloaded the one that was saved after the completion of this mission, any of his wanted stars will disappear completely. *If the player uses a Yakuza Stinger to drive to the compound, a message "The Yakuzas got fooled" will show up near the entrance, thus enabling Toni to drive inside the compound without any Yakuza shooting at him. They'll start shooting once he is on foot, and in their sight though. Gallery ShogunShowdown-GTALCS2.jpg|Toni Cipriani realising the Yakuza have a tank in their compound ShogunShowdown-GTALCS3.jpg|Toni Cipriani after getting the tank fitted with a bomb at 8-Ball's garage on Staunton Island ShogunShowdown-GTALCS4.jpg|Mission Passed screen, note the wanted level staying intact Video walkthrough Navigation }} de:Shogun-Showdown es:Shogun Showdown pl:Shogun Showdown Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories